A Deadly Secret
by roseflorintine
Summary: One lonely autumn night, Bella discovers her fiancee Edward Cullen cheated. It detonates a string of events that could soon become deadly...who said that secrets didn't kill?


AN: A creepy oneshot. I wanted to try out the thought of a sort of crazy Bella. Inspired by "Two Black Cadillacs" by Carrie Underwood.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters I do not own. I only own the plot.

Bella sat in the car as Emmett gave her his condolences. Her eyes were wet with forced tears, but inside she was laughing as she thought back to that night, so long ago…

"_I'm home!" Bella announced, cheeks flushed with the chilly autumn wind. _

_No one answered. She sighed, smile dropping as her left hand reached back to comb back her mane of messy hair. She was going to tell Edward that her boss had given her a promotion, but once again he wasn't home._

_Her brow wrinkled. He had been acting weird lately. More withdrawn, and he almost never looked her in the eyes. She had convinced herself it was a momentary thing, but days had dragged into weeks, and then months. _

_She sighed again, dropping her purse and coat onto the living room couch. Her eyes zoomed on the little cell phone lying on the coffee table. He must've forgotten it again. She smiled sadly as she remembered teasing him about it. Had it only been two months ago? It seemed like an eon._

_Her hand reached out, shaking slightly. It was pale, shivering, and frail, exactly what she felt like right now. She snatched it back. What was she thinking? Relationships were based on trust. Trust…trust…trust…She repeated to herself in a constant mantra._

_She looked at the little black iPhone, just sitting on the polished table. "Screw it." She snapped._

_She grabbed it, opening it up. She snickered as she got the right password. Birthday, really? She went straight to the contacts list. _

_Mom…her…Dad…Emmett(his brother)…Emmett's wife Rosalie. Normal. Some business contacts. Then she saw what she was looking for. __**Alice**__. No last name, like the others. _

_With a shaking hand, she hit call. Guilt made bile rise to her throat. She swallowed. "I have to do this." She muttered. _

_The phone rang, and she prayed no one would pick up. No such luck. "Hey baby, what's taking you so long?" A chirpy voice answered._

_Bella drew in a sharp breath. An awkward pause. "Um…who are you and why do you have my boy friend's phone?"_

"_I'm Bella Swan." She whispered._

"_Oh, are you a friend of his?" She asked cheerfully._

_Then it hit her. This Alice didn't know. She had no idea. A rage welled up inside of her._

_Her voice shook, but out of anger, not sorrow. "I'm his fiancée."_

_Another pause. "Okay, stop pulling my leg."_

_Bella sighed. "Where do you live?"_

"_Oh, in Seattle." Alice said hesitantly._

"_September 14__th__, right?" She asked, barking a short, harsh laugh._

_Alice's voice was much more guarded, the happiness drained away. "How do you know that?"_

"_He told me was on a business trip. Business trip my ass." Bella bit out._

"_THAT BASTARD!" Alice shrilled. "I'll—I'll castrate that son-of-a-bitch!" _

"_Oh, I have half a mind to do that myself. But…" Her lips curled up into a feral half-smile. "I'm tempted to go a more…deadly route."_

_The remains of her broken heart came together and dripped with pure, black malice._

"_Oh, you don't mean…" Alice's voice trailed off._

"_That bastard gave me a ring, stole my heart, then went off and stole another girl's heart as well. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. He just practically took my life, tore it down. I'm tempted to take his as well."_

_A pause. "I'm in." Alice whispered. "What do we do?"_

"_Just act normal for now. This needs to be planned carefully." Bella ordered._

_A devilish chuckle escaped as she pressed end and carefully set the phone down._

Bella had died that night. Now all that was left was a husk, a body doing her last wishes.

"_Is it ready?" Bella asked through the phone._

"_Yep, he thinks we're going on a date that I planned." Alice said smugly. Bella smiled as she slid into the red dress, the silk feeling like water on her skin. She slid on her string of pearls, and slipped into the red stilettos. Dramatic? Maybe. But Edward deserved a memorable dress._

"_Save a gun for me?" Alice asked hopefully._

_Bella snickered. "Of course. He hurt you too. Where will you two be?"_

"_I've been there before. We'll be at the right corner, near the exit." _

_Slowly, Bella slipped a revolver inside her pretty purse, an anniversary gift from Edward. She slicked on some blood red lipstick. _How fitting._ She thought to herself. "See you there." She said into the phone as she concealed another gun inside her dress._

_She smiled. But her eyes didn't sparkle with sunlight, nor did joy show up on her face. _

_She got into the car gripping the steering wheel tightly, and drove in silence. _

_Finally she arrived at the _Orchid Lounge_, a trendy nightclub. It was in Port Angeles, and was moderately busy. Perfect. Controlled, but busy and loud enough so that no one would notice them._

_She texted Alice, _Outside, bring him to meeting place.

_Moments later, Alice and a stumbling Edward got into her car. Bella followed at a slower pace, careful not to let them see her. She watched as Alice parked in the park, pulling Edward into the forest, towards the meadow. _

_She even allowed herself a laugh. Edward was so wasted; he didn't realize they were in Forks. _

_She shut off the car, following them. _

"_Ali, where are we going?" Slurred Edward._

"_You'll see baby." Alice said happily. _

_She led him to the meadow where he proposed. Edward's eyes widened as he took it in, the pieces finally falling into place._

"_Ali, where did you find this?" He asked, fear in his voice. _

_Bella strode out. "Why, hello darling." She walked forward, handing Alice the gun. She got out her own. _

_Edward's wide eyes took her in. The red silky party dress, the stilettos. And the revolver that she casually held in one hand. "Did you know how much you can learn every day?" Bella asked him absentmindedly._

_He shook his head._

"_Well, for example, I found I'm a fairly good shot." Bella told him cheerfully, eyes chips of flint. "And one lonely November night, I found my absolutely darling fiancée was cheating on me."_

_And just like she had envisioned, he scrambled to run away. But he was too drunk and he moved slowly. She shot his leg, crippling him, and laughed as he fell down, cursing,_

_Her and Alice both moved forward as one. "You lied." She accused._

"_You cheated." Alice told him._

"_So face the consequences." Bella told him._

"_You can't kill me." He growled. "You'll get caught, you crazy bitch."_

_Bella put one hand to her chest in mock-shock. "Who, me, his loving wife who will cry buckets at his lovely funeral? No one will accuse me."_

"_And I'm just one of Bella's new friends who she met in Seattle while shopping. Why, I've never met Edward Cullen before." Alice chimed in._

_Those two pairs of bright, innocent eyes looked at him as they grinned evilly. "You, Edward Cullen, will die here tonight, and no one will know about it. They'll find your body in Seattle, and assume you were robbed and killed. I'll plan a lovely funeral with the help of Alice and Rosalie. No one will ever know." Bella told him._

Bella smiled a little bit. That had been a good night. She had hung the red party dress in the corner of her closet. Her dirty little secret.

Quickly she bit her lip. No, she couldn't think about that. She was a sad wife.

"We're here." Emmett announced.

He watched her carefully, as if she would fall apart. The old her would've. Heck, she would've been sobbing her eyes out.

But not this time. She clutched her roses closer. A white rose, to symbolize their once pure love, and all their dreams. A yellow rose, to symbolize her broken heart, and his infidelity. And finally a black rose, to symbolize his death and her hatred for what he had become.

She clutched the roses closer, knowing Alice would be clutching the exact same bouquet. Carefully fastening her black veil, she stood tall, gliding out of the car.

She ignored the funeral, listening with half an ear as the preacher talked about the virtues of Edward. _If only they knew._ She mused.

Finally it was time for the symbolic burying. She heard light footsteps, and Alice stood in front of her. "Let's go." Alice said gently, tugging on her arm.

The rest was a senseless blur. The crying, the sympathy, everything expected in a funeral. But she didn't shed a tear. Most people assumed she had cried so much that she had no tears left, and that made them coo all the harder.

And soon she reunited with Alice. By now, most of the people had trickled away as Bella assured Emmett that she could drive back with Alice.

They set down the twin sets of roses, tied with black ribbon. In unison, they took off the veils, setting them next to the grave. Alice turned to look at her and they both let the mask drop.

Two sets of crimson lips curled up into sadistic smiles as they grinned at each other. Standing straight, they walked away from the little gravestone that read:

**Here Lies Edward Cullen**

_**Beloved friend, brother, son, and husband.**_

_**Gone, but never forgotten…**_

And so they left the secret of Edward Cullen's death at the grave…

AN: So…thoughts? I love reviews, and constructive criticism is accepted, but no meaningless flaming.


End file.
